metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Wikitroid talk:Requests for Comment/Sign your comments
Agree - As nominator. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'O'Y''-B'OY'X']] 02:19, February 3, 2012 (UTC) *'Agree': Though I don't think signature regulations should be too strict. DoctorPain99 {ROLLBACKER} (talk • • • • ) 03:25, February 3, 2012 (UTC) *'Agree: At first I was skeptical, because there are some aspects of SmashWiki's signature policy that I don't fully agree with, but I realized that this version was less strict. I do believe that GIFs should be allowed in signatures, but for now this is a significant improvement. Mr. Anon 04:31, February 3, 2012 (UTC) *'Comment''' I'm fine with suggestions for changes to the policy, that was just something to get it started. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'O'Y''-B'OY'X']] 21:30, February 3, 2012 (UTC) *'Comment' I don't approve yet. I personally disagree with the GIFs. Don't want to slow down load times too much. I personally don't like any images in signatures, but I'll deal. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 17:40, March 31, 2012 (UTC) *'Agree': Well, they already aren't allowed. What do you know? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 17:50, March 31, 2012 (UTC) *'Comment' - Hrm, does it HAVE to be 500 characters? What if I have, like, 501? --''The Exterminator'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 02:00, April 26, 2012 (UTC) *'Disagree' Unfortunately, I found a problem with a character limit: 1qazxsw23edcvfr45tgbnhy67ujmki89olp0. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:17, April 26, 2012 (UTC) *'Disagree' I don't think we need our whole own sig policy. The one we cribbed from Wikipedia seems to work fine as is. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and you should really read my book." 21:01, April 26, 2012 (UTC) *'Comment'I'm all for whatever let's us use talk bubbles (see below). Every wiki is allowed to use them, so maybe we should stick to the one we have now? 01:08, May 13, 2012 (UTC) *'Comment' THANKS FOR REMOVING MY AND ADMIRAL'S VOTES. >_< The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:20, May 13, 2012 (UTC) *'Comment' You're entitled to your opinion MG, free country and all, but I don't really see how the point you made (admittedly a good one) should cause you to vote disagree. Similarly, AS failed to state why Wikipedia's policy, the one we "cribbed" works better than a policy of our own? You have to remember that Wikipedia is far larger than us in content and users and we will never need all the rules they have. Argument evaluations aside, I see several solutions to the problem you raised, MG, but some would only be necessary if 1qazxsw23edcvfr45tgbnhy67ujmki89olp0 ever returns. We can either block him for unacceptable username (which you'll probably refuse to do), encourage him to request Wikia shorten his name to 1234567890, or he can use a signature that meets the requirements. Or we could relax the restrictions. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 17:14, July 17, 2013 (UTC) **'Comment': He wouldn't have to get a name change ort anything like that. He could easily use a shorter (but easily identifiable) version of his name for his sig such as just "1qazxsw". DoctorPain99 17:23, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ***'Comment' That too. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 17:30, July 17, 2013 (UTC) *'Comment' As a general note, I don't think it's a good idea to use another wiki's policies in place of our own. This wiki, although a part of Wikia, should be complete on its own. Wikitroid is not the same as Wikipedia, and our policies should be customized for the needs of this wiki, as Royboy has specified. Mr. Anon (talk) 01:45, July 19, 2013 (UTC) *'Comment' Bump. To anyone else who votes, understand that the username length provisions of this proposal have been relaxed since MG's oppose vote. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 18:54, July 29, 2013 (UTC) *'Agree' on the basis that having policies of our own is preferable than simply referencing Wikipedia's, and I see nothing wrong with what's proposed. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:30, July 29, 2013 (UTC) *'Comment' Closable? [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 19:45, July 30, 2013 (UTC) *'Comment' Bump. Anyone who hasn't voted yet please do so! This has been up for over a year. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 22:42, August 9, 2013 (UTC) *'Agree' Everything looks good. Agree per those already stated above. --''The Exterminator'' (talk • • ) 15:04, August 10, 2013 (UTC)